Rick Broers
Rick Broers (8 augustus 1995) is een Nederlandse Let's Player en YouTuber. Hij speelt games op zijn YouTube kanaal SerpentGameplay. Youtube carriére SerpentGameplay Rick is bekend geworden op YouTube met zijn kanaal SerpentGameplay . Toen Rick op BanjoTown begon met Rick's Avonturen en de XXLGameplay begon zijn eigen kanaal ook snel te groeien. Op 1 januari 2014 bereikte SerpentGameplay 40.000 abonnees. In juni 2014 bereikte Rick de 54.000 abonnees. Op 11 februari 2015 had hij 65.176 abonnees. Op 19-2-2018 om 17:41 rond de 88.144 abonnees. Op 6-5-2018 had hij 89.968 abonnees.Op 15-05-2018 had hij 90.048 subs wat een enorme mijlpaal is. Nu op 14 mei 2019 heeft hij 99.759 abonnees. Op 18 mei heeft rick de 100K subs aangetikt en is daarmee het grootste kanaal van Schagen en omgeving. Andere kanalen Naast zijn hoofdkanaal SerpentGameplay heeft Rick ook nog een aantal andere kanalen: *SerpentGameTwee: Hier worden korte filmpjes zoals liedjes uit gameplays en The Binding of Isaac geüpload. *SerpentYolo: Rick's engelse kanaal *Fleecetrui: Rick's voiceover-kanaal (ondertussen dood) *SerpentScience: Rick's scheikundige kanaal (zo nu en dan video's) * Wolblokje: Het minecraft kanaal van Rick (nog geen video's) * SerpentKazoo : Het kazoo kanaal van Rick (zo nu en dan video's) * OnderNiveau: Een kanaal waar Rick comedyvideo's op upload. (af en toe video's) * Mieterzzzz - Eerder kanaal van Rick * Noobworld7 - Een kanaal waar Rick heel vroeger zijn carriere begon * DDC - Community: Een kanaal waar Rick samen met 8 anderen minecraft video's op upload (niet zijn eigen kanaal, maar van DusDavid, elke dag video's) Setup Software Rick gebruikt voor het opnemen of livestreamen van de meeste games het programma Open Broadcaster. Voor games van de Gameboy gebruikt Rick een Emulator . Hij edit video's met Sony Vegas (als hij dat al doet) Hardware Microfoon: Guitar Hero USB microfoon. Deze heeft een tijd lang in een groene beker gezeten tot Rick een standaard kocht voor zijn microfoon. Tot op heden wordt deze microfoon nog steeds gebruikt. Capturecard: Roxio Game Capture HD Pro (gekregen van Bardo, hogere kwaliteit dan de Pinnacle Dazzle, die werd gebruikt voor games opnemen vanaf een gameconsole.) Webcam: Logitech C920 Muis: Roccat Kone Pure Optical Toetsenbord: Roccat Isku FX Beeldschermen Scherm 1: 21 inch Scherm 2: 19 inch Scherm 3: 5 inch USB PC: * GIGABYTE GV-N98TG1 GAMING-6GD, Grafische kaart * Samsung 850 EVO, 250 GB SSD * ASUS Z170 PRO GAMING, socket 1151 moederbord * Intel® Core i7-6700K, 4,0 GHz (4,2 GHz Turbo Boost) socket 1151 processor * Corsair RM750X, Voeding * Seagate Barracuda 7200.14, 3 TB Harde schijf * Scythe Fuma, CPU-koeler * Cooler Master CM 690 III Window, Behuizing * ASUS DRW-24F1MT, DVD-brander Trivia #Rick begon vroeger iedere aflevering met "Hallo Serpentjes ik ben Rick van SerpentGameplay" en eindigde iedere aflevering met "Bedankt voor het kijken van deze aflevering, tot de volgende aflevering, DOEI!" Tegenwoordig begint hij meestal met een woordtje over de game die hij speelt. #Rick is op 21 december om 12:00 met zijn tweede 24 uur livestream begonnen op zijn twitch kanaal .. Op 22 december van 04:00 tot 08:00 is hij in slaap gevallen, maar om het goed te maken is hij tot 22 december 17:00 doorgegaan. #Rick is met het officiele SerpentGameplay twitch kanaal van twitch gebanned omdat hij om 2:00 's nachts een hentai game had gestreamd. David Harms van het kanaal DusDavidGames heeft via twitch geregeld dat de IP-ban is opgeheven. Wel moest Rick een nieuw kanaal aanmaken. #Rick kan poepen in 1 minuut en 47 seconden. # Rick heeft de meest serieuze Pokémon namen. # Op zijn kanaal worden ook weekcompilaties geupload, deze maakt hij echter niet zelf maar worden gemaakt door Gosse van GeaussGames. # Rick is een meeuw en getrouwd met Tom. eh random aboneer op beau tju # Ook heeft Rick een parodie op 'all i want for chrismas' en de immerpopulaire Nightlife parodie 'Poep in de Soep'. Rick heeft zijn eerste single, 'Het Gangsterleven', gereleased op 7 april 2016, deze staat nu ook op spotify. # Rick heeft vroeger waterpolo gespeeld en mede daardoor heeft hij nu in zijn webshop een shirt met Yolowaterpolo. Ook heeft hij een jaartje competitie bowlen gespeeld, onder de team naam Quacabowlen # R.I.P Yolowaterschaap # Rick won bij de veed-awards 2019 de veed award voor beste twitcher, veed had alleen de fout gemaakt om er 'Lekker Spelen' op te zetten, maar foutjes kunnen gemaakt worden.